


History and Science

by SunsetLux



Series: Oneus Campus Life [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Deal With It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I’m bad at titles, M/M, Minor Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho - Freeform, Minor Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, idk anymore, jeonghan and byul appear once, mianly based from fanmeeting photos, oh well lol, school au, their “drama” gave me motivation to FINALLY finish this lol, wheein is only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetLux/pseuds/SunsetLux
Summary: Lee Keonhee is paired up with Kim Geonhak for a history project. The rest is history (no pun intended).
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Series: Oneus Campus Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	History and Science

**Author's Note:**

> not really read proof so sorry for grammar or spelling errors ><

“All right, I want all of you to stand up and pick a partner for this project.” the teacher instructs them. 

Keonhee doesn’t bother standing up. His friends weren’t in this class, so he would just wait for the last person who has no partner and approach them.

Once it seemed like everyone had a partner, he looked around the classroom to look for someone alone and his eyes landed on a man with bright blue hair. 

_ Huh, why would no one try to approach him? His hair stands out,  _ **_a lot_ ** _. _

He stands up from his desk and walks over to the light blue haired man. 

He taps the man’s shoulder gently and the man looks up with a slightly confused face. Keonhee shoots him a gentle smile, “Would you like to be partners for this project?” he asks. 

The man has trouble speaking which Keonhee finds cute. Finally, the man actually replies. “Yeah, I’d like that.” the man answers. Keonhee smiles brightly and drags an empty chair nearby across from the man and sits on it. 

“Let’s start with introductions. I’m Lee Keonhee.” Keonhee stretched his right hand out for the man to grab it and shake it. 

The man smiles, “Kim Geonhak.” Geonhak grabs Keonhee’s hand and shakes it. 

  
  
  
  
  


Keonhee learns a bit more about Geonhak more and vice versa. 

He finds out that Geonhak’s favorite class is History which can actually help them in the project they’re doing. Thank God none of Keonhee’s friends weren’t in his class, his groups and friends (including himself) suck at History. 

He also finds out that Geonhak isn’t good at Science which is Keonhee’s strong point. They promise each other that they’d help the other with a topic they’re struggling in whenever needed.

“How was class?” Seoho, his best friend, asked.

“It was good. There’s a project in History and I ended up being partnered with a guy named Geonhak, he’s good at History he says.” Keonhee answers as they walk towards Hwanwoong’s class to pick up the youngest.

When they arrive at the classroom, Hwanwoong is the only one inside. He looks up from his desk and runs up to them.

“Hyungs! Hyungs! I have important news.” Hwanwoong tells them. He drags the two over to his desk and pulls out a sheet of paper from his drawer. He hands it over to Keonhee and Seoho for them to read it.

_ Dear Hwanwoong, _

_ Hi! This looks weird, doesn’t it? Hehe. I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable :( _

_ I just want to say that you looked pretty today! _

_ Quote of the Day: _

_ “Stop comparing yourself to others. You are you, nobody else could be you even if they tried. You are unique and beautiful. Nobody is you.” _

_ — XN _

Keonhee gasps dramatically as he reads the letter and Seoho’s eyes widened.

“You have a secret admirer?!” they both exclaim at the same time which makes Hwanwoong cover their mouths with his small hands.

“Keep it down!” he scolds them, removing his hands from Keonhee and Seoho’s mouth.

“Who do you think it is?” Seoho asks, handing the letter back to Hwanwoong. The younger reads the letter again and smiles.

“I don’t know but they seem cute.” Hwanwoong mumbles quietly.

“Someone’s got a crush~” Keonhee singsongs, earning a hit on the shoulder by Hwanwoong.

“I just said they seemed cute,” he explains.

“So you’re simping over someone who you don’t even know?” Seoho asks, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

“I guess,” 

Keonhee giggled loudly at this which made Hwanwoong glare at him.

“Do you know anyone with the initials XN?” Hwanwoong asks Seoho. Among the trio, Seoho is the most popular one and knows a lot of students at their school.

“Not really, maybe it’s a stage name or something like that.” Seoho suggests.

Hwanwoong pouts, “I wanna know who this person is.” he whines.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry I’m late, hyung!” Keonhee breathes out as he sits down across from Geonhak. Geonhak laughs and shakes his head, “It’s okay!”

“You look cute when you wear glasses.” Geonhak mentions which makes Keonhee blush.

“T-Thank you,” Geonhak smiles.   
  
“Anyways, I looked into some possible topics we can use.” Geonhak begins, showing Keonhee his laptop. On the screen, there are 3 different topics the pair can use for their project.

“You choose which one you like and we’ll look into it a bit more.” Geonhak tells him, turning his gaze away from his laptop to Keonhee.

“Okay,”

Keonhee scans over the three choices and decides to go for the 2nd option.

“I like the second option.” Keonhee tells Geonhak. The older smiles, “That’s my pick too, actually.”

Keonhee smiles brightly. “Let’s get started then!” 

Keonhee pulls out his laptop and both start researching.

After 2 hours inside the café, they are halfway done with their project.

“It’s getting a bit late, Keonhee.” Geonhak announces as he notices the dark sky when he looks up from his laptop accidentally. Keonhee looks up as well and lets out a soft shriek.

“It really _ is _ dark!” he exclaims.

At that exact moment, his stomach grumbles which causes Keonhee to blush a deep shade of red.

“Let’s feed your tummy.” Geonhak laughs. The pair start packing up as they discuss where to eat dinner. They end up deciding to go to a pizza restaurant nearby.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll pay.” Keonhee announces, pulling out his wallet.   
  
“No, I’ll pay.” Geonhak argues.

“But I want to pay!” Keonhee whines.

“I’m the older one between us.” Geonhak points out.

They do an impromptu staring contest and the waitress stands there awkwardly. She just wants to do her job.

As they did their staring contest, Geonhak sneakily pulls his credit card out. When he has it in his hands now, he places it on the waitresses hand and tells her to go now which she does.

Keonhee starts whining loudly and Geonhak smirks at his victory.

Keonhee ends up pouting until their bill comes back and they leave the restaurant.

“Don’t be so pouty.” Geonhak teases when they walk back home. Surprisingly, they live near each other.

“I wanted to pay.” Keonhee whines softly. Geonhak’s laugh is loud since the street they’re on is currently empty with the exception of them both.

“Next time.” Geonhak tells him. Keonhee brightens up at that. He wants to repay his hyung for paying tonight.

“Yay!” he squeals, jumping around like a cute bunny.

Geonhak laughs at Keonhee’s antics.

  
  
  
  
  


Time passes by, they finish with their project and pass with flying colors, Geonhak is helping Keonhee with History and Keonhee is helping Geonhak in Science.

Surprisingly, they are chosen to be paired by their Science teacher to do some experiment.

“It’s kind of funny how we’re paired up again.” Geonhak mentions when Keonhee approaches him at his desk. 

“Yeah, but I like it.” Keonhee giggles, sitting down across from Geonhak.

  
“So, are you going to help me this time?” Geonhak asks, raising an eyebrow. Keonhee smiles and nods excitedly.

“Okay then, where do you want to meet up later?” 

“Maybe my place? My parents and sisters don't live with me so we can talk about the project in peace.” Keonhee suggests. Geonhak’s eyes widened but he nodded anyway. 

“Alright.” he agrees.

  
  
  
  
  


Keonhee shrieks loudly when he meets up with his friends.

“What’s up with you?” Hwanwoong asks.

“I sort of, maybe, kinda asked Geonhak-hyung to go to my place for our project.” Keonhee answers breathlessly.

“You what?!” his friends exclaim. Keonhee quickly places his hands over their mouths and shushes them. He does small bows to the people near them, silently apologizing to them before turning back to his friends and glaring at them.

“Shut it will you?!” he scolds, taking his hands away from their mouths. 

“I can’t believe I invited him to my place.” Keonhee whines as they walk towards the plaza in the middle of the school. 

“Seoho!” a voice calls out. The trio turns to the voice and they see Kim Youngjo running towards them. 

“Y-Youngjo-hyung!” Seoho squeaks out which makes Keonhee and Hwanwoong raise their eyebrows at their hyung but he chooses to ignore them and decides to walk towards Youngjo. 

The pair start to converse, Keonhee and Hwanwoong don’t miss the fact at how red Seoho is and the way Youngjo is grinning. 

Youngjo waves Seoho goodbye and walks in a different direction making Seoho return to his friends. 

“So, is there tea that needs to be spilled?” Hwanwoong asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Seoho turns red again. “I — uh — have a crush on Youngjo-hyung.” Seoho mumbles. 

“What?!” Keonhee and Hwanwoong shriek, making Seoho bury his face in his hands. 

“It’s not really a big deal.” Seoho says, his voice slightly muffled due to his hands being over his mouth. 

“It  _ is _ though! Lee Seoho — the guy Woongie and I grew up with, the guy who has never had a crush on anyone before — now has a crush on Kim Youngjo!” Keonhee whisper-yells at Seoho. Hwanwoong nods in agreement. 

“Alright, time for tea.” Keonhee says, dragging his two friends towards the grass and pushes them both down to sit.

  
  
  
  
  


“Your place looks nice.” Geonhak comments, looking around Keonhee’s apartment. The younger smiles and thanks him.

“Let’s go to my bedroom, the air condition works there better.” Keonhee says, heading towards his bedroom. Geonhak follows him to the room and he immediately smiles when he is met with a lot of Ryan plushies.

Keonhee realizes it and blushes. “S-Sorry, I like Ryan a lot.” Keonhee says shyly.

“It’s okay, it’s cute.” Geonhak reassures him, sitting down on the edge of Keonhee’s bed.

The pair quickly dive into their work. 

They joke around and at some point, their gazes lock with each other and the next thing they know, their lips meet each other. 

When they pull away from the short kiss, they are both red and silently agree to just continue with their project. 

They focus on their task at hand until 10:48 pm, both accidentally dozing off as time passes by.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Beep. Beep. Beep! _

Keonhee groans, reaching for his phone to turn off the alarm. 

Once the loud beeping sound is gone, he takes a glance over at the numbers on the top left of his phone screen. 

9:00 am. 

He groans once more and urges himself to sleep. It’s a Saturday. He’s supposed to be asleep until three to four in the afternoon. 

But then he smells something, something good.

Keonhee sits up from his bed quickly. He sniffs the air to try and figure out what that smell is. 

He gasps. It’s bacon. 

Wait. He leaves alone..

Keonhee furrows his eyebrows and carefully stands up from his bed. He walks over to the door and opens it quietly, his gaze landing on a person in the kitchen.

_ Geonhak?! _

“Hyung?” Keonhee calls out, his voice sounding so unsure as he exits his bedroom. 

Geonhak spins around and smiles but then his smile disappears which makes Keonhee a bit self conscious. 

“Shouldn’t you change?” Geonhak asks, pointing at his clothes. Keonhee furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking down immediately. He lets out a soft gasp and runs back to his room for a change of clothes. 

They’ll talk about the kiss later. 

  
  
  
  
  


Keonhee watches Geonhak move around in his kitchen, the older washing their used plates and utensils — despite Keonhee’s endless protests, Geonhak doesn’t listen. 

Keonhee notices the change of clothes. 

“When did you change clothes?” he blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth when he says that out loud. Luckily, the slap didn’t make a loud sound nor was Geonhak looking. 

“Oh, I woke up around seven and decided to go back home to change then come back here to make us some breakfast.” Geonhak answers, not turning around to face Keonhee but instead continuing with the dishes. 

Keonhee suddenly remembers the events that happened the night before. He blushes a deep shade of red and looks anywhere but Geonhak. At that same time, Geonhak turns around and notices Keonhee’s redness. 

“Are you okay? Why are you so red? Your ears are red as well.” Geonhak asks, approaching Keonhee with a worried expression. 

“I-I’m fine, I just — I just remembered something.” Keonhee mutters. Geonhak’s face tells Keonhee that he knows what he’s talking about. 

“Oh, you mean last night?” Geonhak asks shyly, his ears turning slightly red as well. 

Keonhee presses his lips together and nods. Geonhak’s lips form into an O shape as a response.

“I’m sorry about it and-”

“Did you like it?” Geonhak asks, cutting Keonhee off. The question catches Keonhee off guard.

“W-What?”   
  
“I said, did you like it?” Geonhak asks once more. Keonhee blushes deeply and nods.

Geonhak smiles.

“Good,” is all he says before walking away, leaving Keonhee confused. 

Good? What does he mean by “Good”?

Keonhee bites his bottom lip and heads towards his bedroom.

Before he enters his room, Geonhak walks out of the bathroom.

“I’ll get going now.” Geonhak says before heading to the front door and leaving. Geonhak smiles softly when he hears the door open followed by Keonhee yelling out “Bye, hyung!” and then the door closes once again.

  
  
  
  
  


“Eh?” Keonhee lets out a confused exclamation. He pulls the sticky note from the inside of his locker and reads it.

_ After your classes, go to XXX café and talk to the counter guy with red hair _

_ — L _

Keonhee furrows his eyebrows.  _ Should I do it? _

He shrugs his shoulders and decides  _ why the hell not? _

He puts the sticky note back on the locket and walks away with a tiny smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


When Keonhee arrives at the café that’s stated in the sticky note which is ironically the same café he and Geonhak went to when they worked on their project for their History class. 

Keonhee’s eyes scanned over the café to look for the red haired counter guy. 

He soon found him working on some drinks and approached him. 

“Hey uh, I got this letter and someone told me to go to you?” he called out to the red haired guy. His eyes brightened up and smiled. 

“Oh! You must be Keonhee then! Hi, I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” he introduces himself. 

“Yeah, I’m Keonhee. Do you know why I was sent here?”

“Yeah! A friend of mine told me to give this drink to you.” Jeonghan answers, handing him a blue and purple colored drink. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Keonhee asks, taking a sip from the drink after he took it from Jeonghan’s hand. 

“It’s a blueberry smoothie! My friend said you liked those so he told me to make one for you. They already paid for it by the way.”

“Who’s this friend of yours?” Keonhee asks, curious to find out who sent him here. 

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose that information. Maybe you’ll find out if you read what’s on the cup.” Jeonghan says with a grin before walking away. 

Keonhee hastily looks around the clear cup and sees something written on the side. 

_ If you’re drinking this smoothie and reading this note, it means you’re willing to meet me and you met my friend, Jeonghan-hyung. Great! Now, go to your apartment complex, specifically the reception desk. _

_ — L _

“Thanks, Jeonghan-hyung!” Keonhee yells out before making his way back to his apartment complex as requested in the letter.

  
  
  
  
  


Keonhee approaches one of the reception desk staff he’s familiar with and greets her.

“Byulie-noona, is there anything for me here?” Keonhee asks.

“Oh! Yes, something did come in for you. Here.” Byul says, handing another envelope to Keonhee.

“Noona, do you know who left this for me?” Keonhee asked. Byul smiles and just cocks her head.

Keonhee sighs with a small smile, “You won’t tell me, right?”

“See? You already know about that!” Byul giggles before going over to another one of the staff members, Wheein, most likely to flirt with her. Keonhee laughs at how Wheein won’t accept Byul’s flirting but her ears are bright red. Keonhee hopes the pair ends up being together.

Keonhee turns to the envelope in his hands and opens it. Another letter is stuffed inside. 

_ I see you’ve made it here. Good! Last place, I don’t want to get you tired. Go to the nearest park from your place. You’ll find me there. _

_ — L _

Keonhee was curious about who “L” was. He hurriedly leaves the apartment complex and runs to the park.

It’s not that far but it feels like it’s far. Maybe he’s just nervous?   
  


He quickly arrives at the park and walks around, trying to find this mystery L.

A phone call startles him, making him yell out loud but immediately blush when people start staring at him.

He quickly gets his phone from his bag and answers the call, not bothering to check on who the caller is.

“Hello?”

“You weren’t checking the caller ID, right?” a deep voice laughed. Keonhee brightens up as he hears Geonhak’s voice through his phone. 

“Maybe.” Geonhak laughs at Keonhee. 

“Hey, where are you?”

“I’m at the park.”

“I see, could you meet me there? I’m at the big fountain, at the middle of the park.” Geonhak tells the younger. 

“Sure thing, hyung.” Keonhee says before ending the call and happily going to said fountain. 

When he arrives there, he sees Geonhak looking absolutely stunning. The older was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and everything else he was wearing was black as well. 

“Hyung!” Keonhee called out. Geonhak turned to the younger’s voice and smiled. He walked over to Keonhee. 

When he reached in front Keonhee, he held out a small envelope. Keonhee furrows his eyebrows but takes it anyways. 

He opens the envelope and inside there is a letter. 

_ Let me introduce myself again. Hi, I’m Kim Geonhak or otherwise known as Kim Leedo. I’m the one who sent you on this “quest”. Now, listen to what I have to say. :) _

_ — Kim Leedo _

Keonhee gasps and looks up at Geonhak, the older holding a small smile on his face. 

“I’ve had a crush on you, for a long time now, even before we became partners for that History project.” Geonhak confesses. Keonhee’s eyes widened at that. 

“Do you like me too? If yes, would you be willing to be my boyfriend?” Geonhak asks shyly, holding out a rose. Keonhee gasps but then smiles, gladly taking the rose from Geonhak. 

“I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Keonhee replies. Geonhak smiles once more before hugging the younger. 

“I can call you mine now.” Geonhak whispers. Keonhee smiles and closes his eyes, letting this feeling of being confessed to by his own crush last. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! ❤️❤️


End file.
